This invention relates to a novel composition of matter as represented by borazine rings joined by nitrogen bridges for applications as ceramics precursors. Ceramics such as BN, B.sub.4 C, SiC, and Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 are of great importance commercially. However, due to their insolubility and nonfusibility, the processing of these materials into useful end products presents grave difficulties. A readily processible polymer which upon pyrolysis can be transformed into a ceramic offers a potential for ceramic fiber production, coatings, foams, and also as a binder for ceramic powders eliminating the use of additives (i.e. sintering aids). It is the principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide preceramic polymer soluble in organic solvents and a process for its preparation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for transforming the preceramic polymer into a boron nitride ceramic.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.